


Ouch...

by Solstarin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstarin/pseuds/Solstarin
Summary: Prompt: “They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly it seems quite dangerous.”Little garbage piece lol enjoy





	Ouch...

**Author's Note:**

> is this trash ? Yes lmao

“Who gave you the shiner?”   


Naturally that would be the first thing out of Tony’s mouth. Y/N had forgotten all about it, unfortunately, until now. Her cheeks flushed hot and she wished the elevator doors weren’t hissing shut behind her. Or that she was better at lying.  


“Uh, nothing. Some dude on assignment last week.” And it would have been totally believable, too, if she wasn’t such a shitty liar.   


It wasn’t entirely her lack of ability; more, most of it was _because_ of an ability. Born an empath, she could project emotion on others. Through her short months with Charles Xavier and Earth’s other mutants, she had begun to learn to control it, but as of yet strong feelings from her sometimes traveled past her own mind and into the minds of others. She hoped the Avengers’ hearts weren’t beginning to beat as fast as hers was.   


In reality, she didn’t go on assignment last week. She had, in fact, stayed home with her boyfriend.   


_Boyfriend_. It was still strange, even in her head. It had been nearly as long as her time with Professor Xavier, and things were finally falling into a steady routine.   


Steady, steady, steady… like warm water over her shoulders, heavy breath in her ear, hips pressing to hers…   


And showers were supposed to clean people. This one had given her a crescent-shaped bruise tracing the bottom curve of her eye socket, and had otherwise left both parties dirtier in the end, if anything.   


Bucky was a terribly gentle man, really. After finding himself again in the shadowy depths of lost memory HYDRA had hidden him in, he had touched everything around him as though it were all made of glass. In the early weeks, fits of anger or amnesia weren’t uncommon, and she and Steve usually had to work together with their combined emotional and physical strength to keep the ex-assassin from breaking both his surroundings and himself. After the [trial to determine his innocence](http://rebloggy.com/post/fanart-my-work-steve-rogers-natasha-romanoff-sort-of-bucky-barnes-winter-soldier/112438047945), he vowed to a tearful reunion of his few trusted companions he would do all in his power to continue to prove his worth.  


He’s calmed down, since then, and the “old Bucky”, as according to Steve, emerged. This man was kind, brave, loyal, beautiful. He was intensely aware of the immense strength in his biometric arm and acted accordingly– he usually handled her only with his right hand. Everything he did was cautious and calculated, and he worried especially in bed.   


Or, in the shower. He had been wary at first– though shower sex was made so appealing, it sounded quite dangerous when one accounted for slippery tiles and Bucky’s incredibly strong body. And it had been going well, _very well_ , until, in a freak slip of both their feet, they ended up in a heap of tangled limbs on the ground, Bucky’s solid metal elbow catching her right eye.   


In part, it was pretty cute. On the way down, Y/N’s own elbow had turned the shower knob to off, and they sat for a time in the silence and laughed, Bucky’s gentle fingers parting her soaking hair from before her face. Upon noticing the developing ecchymosis, he had gone into a shaky-hand panic, apologizing profusely as he helped her stand. He’d been afraid to touch her after that for fear of hurting her again, and retreated from the shower, despite Y/N’s protests that it was fine, that _she_ was fine. She followed, and–

Fingers snapped before her face. “Hey. Shrink. Back to the world of the conscious.”

Y/N swatted Tony’s hand away gently and snorted. It appeared that for a moment she had retreated deeper into her memory than she thought.   


“Maybe there’s a reason I left.”

The billionaire’s falsely wounded hand rested over his heart. “Are you insinuating you _don’t_ actually love me?”

“I’m stating it.”

Tony sobbed melodramatically as he collapsed onto the couch. Y/N wandered into the kitchen as the elevator doors opened again, and Tony shouted, “Barnes on his way to steal your girl!”   


Y/N opened a cabinet– protein bars, protein bars, and… protein bars. She wondered how Clint stayed alive as she swiped a Clif bar and turned. Bucky met her halfway back to the couch with a short kiss and a “hey, baby.” Worried blue-green eyes scanned her black eye when he retreated and one thumb tenderly skimmed across the crescent bruise. His other hand was feather-light on her hip.  


“You’re okay?”

Y/N resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “For the thousandth time, yes. It wasn’t your fault.”   


Tony, who had been scrutinizing them, ready to tell them to go get a room already, narrowed his gaze. “Wait.”

Y/N could _see_ the gears in his head turning as she looked over to him. A rush of _uh-oh_ chilled her bones as Tony’s mouth opened to speak again. He tapped the air with a finger, tilting his head.   


“Not his fault. How could it be not his fault if he wasn’t even there?”   


She was rescued as the elevator dinged for a third time. Thor’s happy presence immediately inundated the space, smothering any nervousness that might have exuded from Y/N. He held out a cardboard box and announced as he came into the room,   


“Lady Y/N! The place beyond beds and baths has sent you a parcel!”

Y/N glanced over at Tony and was dismayed to find his mouth turning up, eyes sparkling with the beginnings of a devastating understanding. She sighed as her savior went sour and accepted the box from Thor. The god rambled absentmindedly about this and that as he, too, went to the kitchen for something to eat.   


It was only a moment that Y/N’s eyes left Tony, but when they returned, he had evolved into a full-on, shit-eating grin. She threw her protein bar at him, delighting in his yelp.   


“Sometimes I wish you were stupid.”   


Dragging Bucky behind her, she clutched the box and marched to the still-open elevator, leaving behind Tony’s laughter and hoping- knowing she wouldn’t, but hoping- she might escape the weeks of teasing that was bound to ensue.   


In the silence of the elevator, she heard Bucky clear his throat. “Well,” he said, his warm hand snaking around her waist. “At least we can shower safely.”


End file.
